Rafutera
Etymology Name "Raftela" is an Italian feminine first name, occasionally appearing in public records during the early and mid-20th century in the US. Revived in 21th century as name of female characters in manga, gaming, etc. VIZ Media uses transliteration "Rafutera."Claymore 19, Scene 107, p. 178 Moniker Rubel describes Rafutera as Organization's 切り札 kirifuda (trump card). 切り札 is also used to describe the three resurrected warriors.Jump Square, September 2011, Claymore, Scene 117, p. Rather than a monicker, "Trump Card" appears to be a set phrase used by Organization personnel for any last resort. Appearance Swept-back, waist-length hair. Melancholy face. Personality Reticent persona. Possibly due to being reared and trained in isolation from other Claymore trainees.Claymore 21, Scene 118, p. 149 Datasheet 'Class' Unknown Type. Unknown Sensing Ability resembles Alignment. Speculated to be a Offensive type, since her lack of regeneration skills 'Technique' Yoma Power Harmonization, which resembles Yoma Energy Alignment and Control.Claymore 19, Scene 107, pp. 179–181 History Early life unknown. 'Phantom invasion' 'Sutafu' Miria look upon the unconscious warriors she wounded. Audrey and Rachel appear, ready to attack. But Miria cuts them down.Claymore 19, Scene 106, pp. 145–147 Rubel watches, suspecting Miria is about to kill Black Suits.Claymore 19, Scene 106, p. 149 'Twin Trainees' Identical Twin Trainees (tweens) challenge Miria. Like Alicia and Beth, they use a form of Controlled Awakening. But the Twins can switch roles back and forth. Miria holds her own in battle, trying not to harm Twins.Claymore 20, Scene 106, pp. 151–157 'Decision' Miria wonders if she should kill Twins. Accidentally, she cuts off one of their arms.Claymore 19, Scene 107, pp. 169–170 Miria makes her decision—she cannot kill a sister warrior.Claymore 19, Scene 107, p. 172 'Trump Card' Rafutera watches fight. She begins her Yoma Power Harmonization, aligning her Yoma Power with Miria's.Claymore 19, Scene 107, p. 177 Miria's vision turns hazy. Rafutera probes Miria's mind and amplifies Miria's deepest feelings. Miria hallucinates the Twin as Hilda. Miria refuses to fight back, despite the sword blows. Finally the Twin impales her sword into Miria's abdomen.Claymore 19, Scene 107, pp. 178–186 The other warriors revive and surround Miria, now on her knees. They cut her down.Claymore 19, Scene 107, pp. 188–189 'Mutiny' In Executive chamber, Black Suits assess situation—the rebel warriors' impeding attack and cadets deserting.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 114, p. 18 Rafutera reports to Chief Rimuto. He asks why she did not sense Miria's presence. She says since she was not asked about Miria's Yoma Power, she did think it necessary to answer. Rimuto now realizes that Rafutera has betrayed the Organization. He asks her why.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 114, p. 19 Rafutera say during the final attack on Miria, the warriors felt confusion, fear, anger and sorrow as well as love and respect. Still half-human, the warriors hesitated at killing a fellow warrior.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 114, p. 20–21 When Miria arrived, the warriors felt both despair and salvation from her and developed a strong instinct not to kill her. The current situation is due to misunderstanding the human feelings of the warriors.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 114, p. 21 Rimuto's inquiry is actually Rafutera's treason trial. Rafutera is punished on the spot as spears.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 114, p. 22 'Imprisoned' But Rafutera survives her wounds. Inside Organization Headquarters, Raki and the trainees free her from the guards.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 118, p. 145 Meanwhile, Rafutera watches Cassandra hacking off the limbs of Audrey, Rachel and Nina.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 118, p. 146 As Cassandra is about to deliver coup de grace to Audrey, Raftela uses her Yoma Power Harmonization to alter Cassandra's sword blow, delivering a non-fatal wound.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 118, p. 147 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Mutiny